Better Than I Love You
by Shipper Friendly
Summary: Bella and Edward fight for the first major time. How does it end?


**I totally am excited to put this up here. It's an angst story, but I hope you love it! I made this up with inspiration from the songs Sorry by Buckcherry and Shattered (turn the car around) by O.A.R.  
**

**--000000ooooooOOOOOOOoooooo000000000--**

**BPOV**

We were fighting for the first big time tonight. It was scary because I had never seen Edward get so mad or worked up.

"What are you doing, Edward?" I cried as he walked to my window.

"I need to think." That was all he said before jumping out my window. The usual thud sounded outside as Edward landed, but it made me sad for some reason. Like it would be the last time I would ever see him.

(FLASH BACK)

Edward was in my room and we were talking quietly about school, life, and everything in general. It was 10 at night on Friday and Charlie was asleep (no games were on, I guess).

"How come you never hang out with Mike or Tyler anymore?" Edward asked. That was really unexpected and I thought for a minute about it.

"I-I don't know. I never really was friends with them in the first place." I tried to read Edward's face, but it was blank.

"Is it my fault?"

"No!" I put my hand on his hard, cold cheek. "You're perfect!"

"Don't say that, Bella." He shook his head slowly and sadly before pushing my hand gently away.

"But you are."

"I'm keeping you away from your other friends."

"No, you're definitely not! Don't say things like that! You always underestimate yourself."

Edward had nothing to say at first. He hesitated for a second, his mouth slightly ajar.

"I'm a monster."

"Not again...I hate it when you are like this! I can't help you when you deny everything I say!" I was standing now and talking at him. Edward always acts like he is the worst thing on the planet and I had had enough. I had to put my foot down.

"Bella-" I cut him off before he could say anything else depressing.

"The rest of your family accepts themselves as vampires. Not you. It's driving me up the wall!"

"Oh really? Has the rest of my family _really _accepted that? Rosalie? You can't hear her thoughts! You don't under_stand_ Bella!"

"I try." I said through gritted teeth. We were both whisper yelling due to the fact that Charlie was still asleep.

"Then stop!"

I was breathing hard and crying harder. It was a mystery how I got my words out of my tight throat.

"That's not fair. What am I supposed to do? Just watch you suffer?"

"It's better than getting hurt. Or worse."

"No, it really isn't. I'd rather help and get hurt than stand by and watch. You want me to think you're a monster when you're not. You want me to think you'll kill me when you've saved me more times than I've fallen. If you weren't what you were, neither of us would be here right now."

Edward was mad. His eyes narrowed and his eyebrows were furrowed. His lips were pressed into a hard line and his jaw moved around as though he was grinding his teeth, which he probably was. We were standing close together, our noses inches apart. Edward did a 180 and headed for my window. I cried harder and harder.

"What are you doing, Edward?"

"I need to think."

(END FLASHBACK)

Now I was rocking back and forth on my heels on my bed. My knees were up to my chest and I wrapped my arms around my knees and laid down. I fell into a deep pit of sleep.

**EPOV**

I landed outside of Bella's window and ran for the meadow. How could Bella think that? She knows how I feel. She knows she could die soon, all because of me.

When I got to the meadow, I lay down on the comfortable green grass. It was, as always, damp and I could feel my clothes getting wet. Bella was right in a way. If Carlisle hadn't turned me, neither of us would be here. I hated thinking of Bella dead, even if I was too. Bella was pale already, but even paler....

I shuddered. I had to go back and see Bella. I had to tell her that she was right. The image of dead Bella had burned my memory and changed my perspective.

I ran and ran.

After what felt like too long, I was at Bella's house. I climbed quietly through her still open window (that's not safe..) and saw her curled up in a ball with tear streaks on her face. It killed me to think I made her cry.

"I'm sorry!" She choked in her sleep.

"Bella?"

"My fault!" Bella turned over. I shook her softly.

"Wake up, love!" Bella's eyes slowly opened.

"EDWARD!" She flung her arms around my neck. "I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have yelled! I just got so angry!"

"I'm sorry too, Bella. Extremely sorry. You have no idea. I'm so stupid! Are you angry at me?"

"I can't be angry at you! But it just makes me mad because you always beat yourself up! I was worried you wouldn't come back!" Bella cried into my shoulder.

"I love you too much, Isabella Marie Swan, don't you ever think that."

"I love you too, Edward!" She cried a bit more. I brought Bella's face up and kissed her.

"You need you sleep. It's been a long night." I set Bella on her bed.

"It's only 10:45." Bella said, her voice pleading.

"Okay...one more hour." I smiled. Bella's face lit up.

That night, we stayed up well past 12 talking about the little things that matter and the big things that both of us don't care about, like football (we both hate that sport) and rap. It was the best night I've ever had in my 106 years. It even beats the first night Bella said 'I love you' in her sleep.

**--**

**Please don't tell me it was cliche (I know that already :D). Leave me love!**

**Liv**


End file.
